Never Letting Go
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: The big battle hadnt happened for the past 5 years and Piper had to raise her boys without a father for that time but now she needs to see him and her boys needs to know him. How far is she willing to go to achieve this? CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**A time to mourn and a time to rejoice but what time is it now?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed if I did the show would have never ended.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Setting: Takes place a few years after Vaya Con Leos. Leo didnt return right away and the new power wasn't revealed until five years after Leo was taken. This takes place right before the new power was revealed. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Piper and her boys misses Leo a lot and have lost hope of him returning but for one day Piper wanted everything to be back to normal and is willing to do every thing she could. Chris is having dreams of the future but no one knows this. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat outside on the porch of the Halliwell Manor and gazed up into the sky and noticed how the stars seemed to be twinkling less brighter than usual. To Piper nothing seemed to be the same since that sad day when she lost one of the most important person her life to the greater good. He was the first person she talked to every morning and the last person she talked to at night. He was the reason, she would start each day it a little happier and the one that would always be on her mind during the day. He was none other than her lover, her soul mate, her precious Leo.

Flashback

_Destiny closes her eyes and Leo, healed, appears where Burke was just standing and Burke is in front of the control panel. Leo asks them what is going on as Piper approaches him. She is holding back her tears as she tells him that he is going to be safe and that is all that matters. Leo is still confused and Piper tells him that he has to trust her because the only way that she can save him is to lose him. She tells him that it is their destiny. Leo trusts her and agrees to it. Leo tries to reassure her by saying that they have been through worse. Piper tells him, with confidence, that they have not been. Leo tells her that they will get through this and Piper tells him that they better. Destiny tells them that it is time. Piper turns to Leo, wanting to say so much, but all she can get out is "I love you." Leo says "I love you, too..."_

Piper began to cry at the memory after 5 years it still managed to stay in her mind. They took him away, those who were sworn to protect them did this, so that her and her sisters would be able to take care of the new threat. Oh how she hated hearing that, it was like every other week there would be one of those. She let out a small giggle at the thought but slowly her smile turned into a smile when she realised that Leo was there with her to be her strong tower whenever there was a new threat those who did this said they did it for the greater good but at the expense of her heart. Since Leo became human she got use to having him around more and loved how they could go through a whole night in eternal bliss without being interrupted. But since he was taken, her nights had gotton cold and lonely and she would wake up thinking that it was just a dream, that he was in the next room playing with the boys. Her thoughts would be shattered when she realised that the boys were asleep or when she noticed that on the bed next to her was perfectly made like no one slept there.

"Oh Leo what am I going to do without you. Why did they have to take you, I need you, the boys need you." Piper began to cry when she saw that her screaming was in vain. She got up and went inside of the house and straight to the attic to do something she knew that she would regret.

"Mommy where you going?" Wyatt said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh sweetie what are you doing up, is Chris up too." Piper asked as bent down to pick up her little man.

"Yea, he had a dream that daddy wasnt coming back anymore. He went into your room and saw you wasnt there and thought that the bad guys that took daddy might have taken you too." Wyatt said as he brushed some hair out of his mother's face and he noticed that there was tears sliding down her face."Why are you crying mommy, do you miss daddy too?" Wyatt said as he gently wiped the tears from Piper's eyes.

"Yes sweetie I miss your daddy very much. Oh Chris come here peanut." Piper said as she noticed Chris head peaked out of her door. He ran up to her and hugged her as tightly as he could and started to cry."I thought you were gone mommy, I saw the bad guys who took daddy and they said they would take you too."

Not being able to hold her tears back anymore she wept in her boys embrace and whispered in their ears."I will never leave you guys, and daddy is gonna come back I will do everything in my power to make so."

After staying this way for a few minutes Piper led her boys back to their room and tucked them in and kissed their forehead and walked to their door." You guys try and get some sleep and in the morning I will try and have a surprise for you downstairs."

Piper went to the attic and pulled out a piece of paper and thought hard of what she was gonna do, she was gonna bring her husband from where ever he was to spend some time with their family."It's now or never." she said as she sighed and started chanting.

_I call forth through space and time_

_My husband and father of those beautiful children of mine_

_To come from now to now again_

_To spend time with our family and to help our broken hearts to mend_

Suddenly a swirl of bright lights appeared before her which formed into a man.

"Hello Piper" the man said as he looked at her and realised what she had done.

"Leo." was all she could say she was happy surprised angry and so much other emotions she couldnt murmur another word.

"Piper, yes its me but I dont understand how.." Leo started to say but was stopped mid sentence by Piper who had rushed up to him and kissed him passionately. Leo did hesitate to kiss her back he gave into her completely. This was what they wanted to be in each others arms kissing falling in love with each other over again. Leo reluctantly broke the kissed and looked into Piper's brown eyes, he was hypnotised. He knew it wasnt time for him to be back but he didnt care this being here was all he wanted and for tonight he would forget the whole world and only remember Piper. Knowing what was going through Leo's mind Piper simply nodded and led him to their bedroom and then they continued kissing.

Suddenly she heard a scream coming from Wyatt's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A loved one returned another taken**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed if I did the show would have never ended.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Setting: Takes place a few years after Vaya Con Leos. Leo didnt return right away and the new power wasn't revealed until five years after Leo was taken. This takes place right before the new power was revealed. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Piper and her boys misses Leo a lot and have lost hope of him returning but for one day Piper wanted everything to be back to normal and is willing to do every thing she could. Chris is having dreams of the future but no one knows this. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper, yes its me but I dont understand how.." Leo started to say but was stopped mid sentence by Piper who had rushed up to him and kissed him passionately. Leo did hesitate to kiss her back he gave into her completely. This was what they wanted to be in each others arms kissing falling in love with each other over again. Leo reluctantly broke the kissed and looked into Piper's brown eyes, he was hypnotised. He knew it wasnt time for him to be back but he didnt care this being here was all he wanted and for tonight he would forget the whole world and only remember Piper. Knowing what was going through Leo's mind Piper simply nodded and led him to their bedroom and then they continued kissing.

Suddenly she heard a scream coming from Wyatt's bedroom. She pulled away and her and Leo rushed into their son bedroom to see Wyatt frantically trying to blow up the Angel of Destiny in his bedroom.

"Why the hell isnt it working?" Wyatt screamed as he continued trying.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you better watch your language." Piper said as her motherly instincts were kicking in. "There is no use Wyatt you cant vanquish her she isnt a demon."

"I know who she is, she is the person from Chris' dreams she is the one who took my dad away and I want her to feel pain." Wyatt said as started throwing energy ball at the angel.

"Your father needed to be taken away for the greater good." the Angel of Destiny said then looked at Piper "and he would have to be away until the battle is over."

"Greater good screw the greater good. Is that all you care about. Do you know the amount of nights I had to watch my mother cry herself to sleep, how many nights my little brother woke up about the nightmares do you how it feels to have someone you love being taken away do you DO YOU." Wyatt screamed at the Angel of Destiny and suddenly his anger continued to rise until the Angel of Destiny was on fire. But slowly the fire went out. Chris who was hiding behind his brother ran over to his mother when he got the opportunity and saw a familiar man standing behind her.

"Daddy, is th th that you." Chris said as he wiped his eyes to make sure he wasnt seeing things.

When Wyatt heard his brother he turned all his attention to the man and ran towards him and hugged him.

"Daddy I missed you so much I knew you were coming back I just knew it." Wyatt said with tears running down his cheeks. Piper started to cry herself, tears of joy her family was once back together she then noticed that the Angel of Destiny was still in the room look at her.

"Why are you still here?" Piper asked in an agitated voice.

"He cant return before time, he has to leave." the Angel of Destiny said with compassion.

"NO YOU CANT HAVE HIM." Wyatt screamed at her.

"Yea if you want our daddy you going to have to go through us." Chris said with a little power in his voice.

"Piper I have to return with someone its the only way." the Angel of Destiny replied.

"Then I will go I want my sons to get to know their father and vice versal." Piper said as she walked towards the angel.

"Wait Piper no you dont have to this. The boys need you I need you." Leo said as he pulled himself from his son embrace.

"I will take her back and return in 48 hours, but it may result in a fatal tragedy. It's time." Angel of Destiny said.

"Mommy where are you going." Chris said as he watched his mother walk towards the angel

"You boys be good for you dad I will be back in two days ok." Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok mommy." Wyatt said as he waved goodbye.

"Wait mommy this is just..." Chris tried to say but his mother and the Angel of Destiny already disappeared "like in my dreams."

"So dad what do you wanna do?" Wyatt said as he tried to lighten to mood.

"How about I let you guys finish sleep and in the morning we will talk ok." Leo said as he reached for Chris and started carrying him towards his bed.

"Ok daddy good night." Chris and Wyatt said in unison.

"Good night." Leo said as he closed the door and headed towards Piper's room.

Suddenly Chris started to toss in turn as he got another premonition.

_He was in a cave and saw his daddy tied up and saw him and a stranger talking he couldnt make out who the stranger was or what his dad sayin all he could feel was pain and anger._

_"I want you to suffer just like you made me suffer Leo. First you kept me away from my love than you helped her kill me. I want you to suffer and I know you will because your witch isnt around to help you." the stranger said_

_Suddenly the stranger's hand started glowing and he placed it on Leo's chest_

_"I want it to hurt you here."_

_End Premonition_

Chris jumped up and noticed it was just a dream. He layed back down and decided he would tell Wyatt and his dad about it in the morning for now he would just lay down in his be but he would not go to sleep.

**

* * *

Well there is the second chapter Will Piper be return? What did the Angel of Destiny mean when she said a tragedy would happen? and who is the stranger in Chris dream? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories and Regrets**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed if I did the show would have never ended.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Setting: Takes place a few years after Vaya Con Leos. Leo didnt return right away and the new power wasn't revealed until five years after Leo was taken. This takes place right before the new power was revealed. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Piper and her boys misses Leo a lot and have lost hope of him returning but for one day Piper wanted everything to be back to normal and is willing to do every thing she could. Chris is having dreams of the future but no one knows this. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Chris started to toss in turn as he got another premonition.

_He was in a cave and saw his daddy tied up and saw him and a stranger talking he couldnt make out who the stranger was or what his dad sayin all he could feel was pain and anger._

_"I want you to suffer just like you made me suffer Leo. First you kept me away from my love than you helped her kill me. I want you to suffer and I know you will because your witch isnt around to help you." the stranger said_

_Suddenly the stranger's hand started glowing and he placed it on Leo's chest_

_"I want it to hurt you here."_

_End Premonition_

Chris jumped up and noticed it was just a dream. He layed back down and decided he would tell Wyatt and his dad about it in the morning for now he would just lay down in his be but he would not go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Leo was the first one up. He walked pass the boys room and saw them sleeping peacefully so he made his way to the kitchen. It took him a while as he stopped and look on the walls. He saw pictures of Wyatt and Chris growing when he wasnt there.

Wyatt riding a bike, Chris in his first school play and so much more, it brought tears to his eyes. He wasnt there for them. He picked up one of the pictures and examined it. It was a picture of Wyatt and Chris, Chris looked like he was crying while Wyatt was just laughing at the bottom of him. He wondered what had happened in the picture but had no idea.

"We took that picture last year at the family picnic." Wyatt saod as he came down the steps.

"What happened?" Leo said not looking up.

"Well we were playing hide and seek and when I had to find Chris he used his invisibility shield which was against the rules, so when it was my time to hide I asked mom if I could teach him a lesson, so I glamoured into her and told him that he wasnt gonna get any cookies for dessert he cried and then I orbed out, he chased me to the tree until he orbed on my back." Wyatt said as he laughed at the memory. He looked at his dad and could see he was going to cry. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that I have missed so much." Leo said as he wiped a stray tear from off his cheek.

"It's ok dad, its not your fault. You are here now." Wyatt said as he hugged his dad. Wyatt held him tight like he was afraid that this was a dream and that he would soon wake up.

"Wyatt, I regret not being there for you guys can you forgive me?" Leo said as he moved from his son's embrace.

"Of course I do as long as you promise me that you will never leave us again." Wyatt said as he wiped his eyes.

"I promise." Leo said as he brushed the hair from Wyatt's face. "We are going to get your mother back too."

"Daddy." Chris screamed as he ran down the stairs. "I went in the room and you werent there I thought something might have happened to you or that you left."

"No I am right here and I am not going anywhere." Leo said as he hugged his two sons. Chris remembered the dream he had and wanted to tell his dad but then again he didnt want that moment to ever end so he let it go. _I'll tell them later._

Suddenly a knock came at the door which made Leo break the hug. He opened the door to see a familiar face looking at him with shock and surprise eyes. She suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Leo you're you're back. But h h how." Phoebe said as she looked at her brother in law. Hearing her voice Leo now recognised this stranger to be Phoebe.

"Piper cast a spell so that I could be with the boys for two days." Leo said as he moved allowing Phoebe to come in.

"Ok so where is Piper?" Phoebe asked looking around the corner for her sister.

"She's well the angel of destiny took her." Leo managed to say. He was going into it but felt something pulling his pants leg. He looked down and saw Chris, he lifted him up and turned all his attention to him.

"I'm hungry, hi aunt Phoebe, do you see this guy here, it's my dad I saying this cause you might not recognise him. He is here and he is going to stay." Chris said with a huge smile on his face. Phoebe couldnt help but smile too, she has never seen her nephew so happy in well never.

"Ok why dont you and Wyatt go upstairs while I go into the kitchen and get breakfast ready, while I talk to aunt Phoebe." Leo said as he placed his son on the ground.

"Ok, hey Wy race ya upstairs." Chris said as he tapped Wyatt on his shoulder and ran upstairs being chased by him.

"Come on I'll explain everything in the kitchen." Leo said as Phoebe followed him into the kitchen.

**

* * *

Another chapter sorry it was so short but I wanted to put in a father and son moment. Please tell me what you think. **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note : I am sorry to inform you that this is not an update but I am not going to be able to update my stories which include this one and the Perfect Stranger because I am getting ready for my CXC's and GSCE but dont worry as soon as they are finish I will update each story and maybe even start a new one. Well sorry guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonding**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed if I did the show would have never ended.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Setting: Takes place a few years after Vaya Con Leos. Leo didnt return right away and the new power wasn't revealed until five years after Leo was taken. This takes place right before the new power was revealed. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Piper and her boys misses Leo a lot and have lost hope of him returning but for one day Piper wanted everything to be back to normal and is willing to do every thing she could. Chris is having dreams of the future but no one knows this. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no how are we going to get Piper back?" Phoebe asked after Leo explained what had happened.

"Well Im not sure yet but if it comes down to me or her to be with death I will do it." Leo said as fidgeted with the tablecloth.

"Ok um Im going to get Paige so she could help, what are you going to do today."

"Well Im taking the boys out you know for some bonding. We'll probably be home around seven." Leo said as he placed two bowls of cereal on the table.

"Ok well we will come around at that time. By the way, Leo its good to have you back." Phoebe said as she walked out of the manor. As Leo was about to call the boys down for breakfast a swirl of orbs formed infront of him forming into his two boys.

"I was just about to get you." Leo said as he ushered them to the table.

"Yea we heard you." Chris answered.

"What?" Leo asked a bit confused.

"Oh sorry dad excuse Chris. He seems to forget you just got here. Well we can sorta hear people thoughts." Wyatt said as he scooped a spoon of cereal and placed it in his mouth.

"Really, guys thats great."

"Thanks dad."

"Guess what I am going to spend the whole day with you guys so you dont have to go to school today." Leo said as he watch a smile appeared on his sons face.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yep Champ. We are going to do whatever you guys want." Leo said as he ruffled the boys hair.

"You hear that Wy anything we want. Can we go to a baseball game? I love baseball." Chris asked. Leo was surprised that Chris loved baseball. That was one of his favourite past times.

"Yea champ anything you guys want. I love baseball too. What about you slugger."

"Well baseball is cool but can we go to the Father son Racecar durby?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure slugger that would be great. Now come on we have to hurry so we could do all these things." Leo said as he got up to put the milk in the fridge when it blew up in his face. He was surprised and looked back at the boys. Wyatt was trying to stiffle a laugh unsuccessfully while Chris had his hand over his face.

"Sorry dad. I was trying to to to I dont know I forgot." Chris said as he started laughing.

"Thats ok. No harm done." Leo said as he reached to pick up the milk carton but picked up an egg out of the fridge and threw one at Chris. Wyatt still tried to keep his laughs in.

"Hey thats not funny." Chris said as he picked up his bowl of cereal and threw it on Wyatt's head. Leo and Chris both started laughing and pointing at Wyatt. "Now we all match."

"Chris now this is war. Flour." Wyatt said as he waved his hand causing the bag of flour to cover up his father and brother and this started the Breakfast War. With Chris and Leo versus Wyatt. Chris felt Wyatt was outnumbered so attacke dhis dad and joined Wyatt's team as the two started throwing food at their father. Leo saw that Chris left his side and charged the boys lifting them in the air and running upstairs with one under each arm. Distracted by the Breakfast War none of the Wyatt men noticed the stranger that shimmered in the shadows and observed them neither did they see when he shimmered out with an evil smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading hoped you liked it. I will be updating alot now so please leave me a reveiw.**


End file.
